Victim
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: A routine mission until a kiss stopped her world in its tracks. She's convinced, they are all convinced it's all just a trap, a lie, a scheme. But little by little she finds her doubts crumbling and her heart giving in. Something that will be the end of her...if things go according to plan. Sam/Tim Scam


HELLO EVERYONE! :D It's me Cresenta **I am back**!

Now that my exams are coming to an end it is time for my _annual summer oneshot/update parade_. :D Everything (and yes I MEAN _everything_) that I have up so far WILL be updated and lotssssss of new stuff is coming your way.

Speaking of which…

Here is one **POSSIBLE ****new story **that I started writing. This is its first trial run, there may be more later but that's up to all of you! Please _R&R _and let me know what you think and whether or not you'd like to see more of this idea.

Thanks! And enjoy I hope, even if this is a short, introductory chapter. :D

**Disclaimer: **Totally Spies is not MINE, I think we ALLLLLLLL know by now. -_- If it was Sam and Scam would be king and queen of the TS universe by now! Jk. But you get what I mean. :P

* * *

Eyes.

His eyes were what were watching her carefully that morning as she went about her routine. She craned her head back a little, a sleepy sigh escaped her full, pink lips before she dropped her head, took a deep breath in and slowly climbed out of bed ready to start what she thought was going to be a normal day.

A normal day…if he left it that way.

His mouth shifted, turning from a passive line into a tenser one as if he was trying to make up his mind about something. Which he was and had been for some time. Biting his cheek he reached out and moved a book away from the bookcase he was behind so he could see her again as she had gone off to the bathroom.

She left the door open and he was able to see her as she took her time brushing her even, white teeth and then her long red hair before she washed her face. Lifting her hair with her left hand she held it back from her face and with the other hand she carefully splashed what he could tell was cool water on her face by the way a small shudder passed through her. Then she came out of the bathroom and walked over to her closet, throwing it open as she selected her clothes for the day.

He watched her silently, wordlessly as she picked out a shoulder-less long sleeved, black and white shirt and dark jeans. Realizing she was going to change he turned his back and faced the other way.

A soundless sigh left his mouth and he ran a hand through his dark copper, brown hair while he thought to himself. Was he going to do this? Was he ACTUALLY going to do it? The option to do so had always been there but he'd never considered it before. Even if it had been a good idea it had never even entered his mind, which left him surprised that he hadn't even let it enter for reasons he couldn't understand.

But as effective as this plan might be…this was beneath him. That much he knew. It was very much beneath him. He didn't resort to such measures always having been a direct kind of man… but he would have to be lying if he said the idea didn't attract him. After all it was the perfect way to get some payback.

The colour of his sea-foam eyes nearly clouded black.

Personal payback.

It was her who stood in his way most of the time wasn't it? Feeling his nostrils slightly flaring and his fists crunching into fists at his sides he didn't need to spend more than a moment to remember how it was her who often caused him to end up back at square one, back in his cell, back to no where. And he despised her for it. He HATED her for it. He wanted to kill her for it.

"_Why should I not do this then?" _he thought, knowing it just made sense. Why resist something so good? So direct? So deliciously evil?

A small, bitter smile formed on his face as he stood there thinking things over one last time. Besides he'd fallen so low already…what was another short nosedive? It wasn't like he was ever going to restore his former self, the man who had once been so painfully good and learned to be wilfully bad. That part of him was dead and gone forever. It would never return. Never ever again.

So why did he care what people would think of him when what he was about to do came out? He didn't. There was no reason and never would be as to why he should not agree to do this. It was in short, the perfect plan.

Turning his head back halfway he noticed she was ready now and was leaving her room with a smile on her lips making it clear she was so in love with life and ready to breathe every moment in. That Samantha Simpson, always looking so calm, cool and collected. Always so care-free.

Something he could rip away all at once if they were right. If HE was right. He still had his doubts but…he was going to it. It would be worth it for the eventual heartbreak he would be able to see on her face, for the pain and misery she would feel at his hands. That would always make this worth it.

Hearing the door close he finally stepped out from the shadows of his hiding spot and took in a deep breath letting it pass through his lungs and out before giving himself a little nod as he reached into the pocket of his leather jacket. Pulling out his phone he dialled the number of the man who was waiting for his answer.

The person on the other end picked up after just one ring proving how anxiously he had been waiting for this phone call.

"So…did you make up your mind? Are you going to do it?" He asked and in the background the excited, hyper whispers of no less than three other people could be heard as they waited for his reply with baited breath.

Blinking once, he washed all his hesitations away and gave him the answer they HE, that they all had been begging him for since the last long while.

"…Yes."

* * *

"Why me? Why, why why?" Clover whined as she stood before their long-time enemy yet again not in any mood to face him when they had just put him in jail not to long ago. "Why do I have to deal with him again!" she cried, exasperated only to stop when her best friends, Alex and Sam shot annoyed glances at her because they were having to do this too and unlike her were not wailing.

Letting out an awkward giggle, Clover let her blush of embarrassment fade away before she pointed her finger at the man or rather "jerk" in front of her angrily. "You're going back to jail!" she screamed determinedly.

But unlike the normal sneer that he would have normally been giving them right about now along with a rude, sarcastic, witty response _Tim Scam _only stood there impassively saying and doing nothing. Blinking in confusion the girls looked at him as he just stood in his place with his hands tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket, his mouth in a straight line on his face, his demeanour calm as if they weren't even there, as if he wasn't even seeing them except for one thing…

His eyes.

His eyes were glued to them…one of them to be exact. And that one of them was Sam.

Sam felt a shudder pass down her spine as she looked back him in confusion. _"Why…why is he looking at me like that?"_ she couldn't help but think as he stood there staring at her unblinkingly, looking at her in a way that he never had before.

She wasn't sure what it was but it wasn't the look of pure hatred he usually glanced at her with. There was no fury in his eyes, no contempt, no dislike, no disgust. It was something else but she couldn't name what it was she actually saw because that look was so foreign coming from him.

And as she was still trying to figure it out she never realized when he moved, so fast that he wasn't even seen coming by any of them. That was until he suddenly grabbed her waist and drew her against him tightly and his mouth took hers…

In a kiss.

Gasps emitted immediately from Alex and Clover's mouths as they stood there frozen on the spot with their eyes wide in disbelief as they watched Scam kiss their best friend fervently.

Sam stopped breathing entirely as her eyes peeled wide in shock as she felt his lips moving against hers in no patient way. Thoughts flew around wildly in her head. Why was he kissing her? What was wrong with him? What was he trying to do to her? She asked herself as her body remained slack from shock and her heart pounded inside in her eardrums.

But slowly she started to recover as anger filled her and she raised her hands to push him away from her and asks him just what the hell he thought he was doing. But at the same moment he broke the kiss himself and gathered her face up in his hands, holding it gently while smoothening his thumbs across her cheeks in a tender way.

And then he said something which left the world halting around her. Made it all freeze in its place as if someone had abruptly hit the "pause" button.

"…I love you Samantha."

Sam's eyes went wider threatening to jump out of her sockets altogether and in the background her friends were gasping again but none of that seemed to bother Scam as he just smiled a small smile of happiness and bent his head down to kiss her again. And he would have gotten away with it as she and Clover and Alex were simply too stunned to move.

But a moment later the sounds of rushing footsteps of back-up agents who had arrived because they should have been done here by now after reporting having tracked Scam down a while ago could be heard. And then Jerry's angry voice was heard directed at Scam as he saw what he was doing.

"Scam, get away from Sam right now!"

Sam took in a breath of relief, glad that this, whatever _this_ was that Scam was attempting was now going to end.

But she was left rattled when he didn't let her go as she had expected him to upon being caught red-handed with her in his arms and his lips dangerously near her own.

Instead of pulling away from her, he threw Jerry a defiant, rebellious look before turning right back around and once again closing the gap between their lips…

* * *

…..

….

.

I wonder what's going on…

ANYWAYS! XD

_Please review if you'd like to see what twisted story I have come up with this time. _:D This idea came to me just recently but I really liked it (what I thought of it anyway) and so I decided to start writing it right away. In fact I have chapter 2 pretty much ready to go. I just need to know if ANYONE wants to read more of this.

Just a small _hint_. My motivation for this story was to turn the tables a bit. Things are not going to be as they seem and the "victim" or "target of the scheme/plan" in the story may also not be who you initially expect (things are not going to play out quite as planned, too bad for...certain people XD).

Lots of drama coming up! If I continue this of course**. I will let you all decide for me so please review and do let me know your theories for this so far**. :D

Love,

Cresenta's Lark


End file.
